Aprendiendo de mis errores
by Angy Martinez GS
Summary: Sakura Haruno una chica que tiene todo, excepto el amor de él.
1. chapter 1

CAPÍTULO I "Flechada"

Pov. Sakura

Estaba arreglandome el cabello , pensando en ese chico encantador que vi comiendo en el restaurant, me sorprendió esos ojos tan hermosos , muy profundos mirando a la nada, perdidos , buscando una salida, me quería acercar verlo más cerca ,pero la dueña del restaurant me llamo:

Sakura! Aquí tienes lo del pedido de hoy.

Le digo: gracias! Mañana cuánto le traigo?

Me responde: lo de siempre.

Me volteo y busco al chico que estaba observando,ya no estaba ahí , salgo del restaurant y regreso a mi casa , me sorprendió mucho al no ver a mi mamá, le dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y me subo a mi habitación.

Saliendo de mis pensamientos, me alisto para asistir a la Universidad voy en segundo semestre de la carrera de Derecho, soy una chica de estatura prometido, ojos jade,cabello rosado con alguna que otra onda, tengo pequitas que tengo que ocultar con la base, ya que es algo que no me gusta, tengo un cuerpo proporcionado, no tengo novio la última relación me dejo fatal, tuve que levantarme desde abajo, jamás ames a una persona por encima de ti , es lo que aprendí perfectamente, su nombre es Kakashi es mayor que yo , en ese entonces yo tenía 18 y el 30 , era una relación mágica al menos para mí lo era, no sabía que él era casado y yo era la amante, cuando me entere fue la primera vez que me rompieron el corazón, pero no me basto con ello me quede para que lo destrozará, y no me equivoque, día tras día el se encargaba en hacerlo, tuve que dejarlo, estar así me iba a dejar muy mal, lo deje . Y fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado, no lo odio, no lo puedo odiar, porqué es una de las personas que más marco mi vida y me dejo una gran enseñanza, en la fecha el me sigue buscando, yo le sigo ignorando.

Pasaron las primeras horas

-Oye Hinata? Me acompañarías a la biblioteca?

-Eh si!

-vamos

Salimos de la Aula , para ir a la biblioteca , platicamos cosas sin sentidos , y de pronto lo vuelvo a ver , el mismo chico del restaurant, estaba leyendo en las escaleras, pasamos de largo y me quede pensado (estudiará aquí).

Deje el libro me despedí de Hinata y volví a mi casa.

-Ya llegue!

\- Hay! Hermosa! ¿cómo te fue en la escuela? -pregunto mi madre

\- súper!

-me alegra mucho corazón , mi niña me acompañas a cobrar?

\- sí, (se me olvidó mencionarles, mis papás tiene un expendio de pollo y entregamos a varios lugares uno de ellos en el restaurant de la Srita.Tsunade).

Fuimos a cobrar con Srita.Tsunade , vi al mismo muchacho que había visto en la Universidad , le pregunté a mi mamá , quién es él?

\- el hijo del señor Madara Uchiha, creo que se llama Sasuke

\- es su hijo? Sí el señor Madara se ve muy joven , parecen hermanos , con razón el parecido .

Mi mamá me sonrie , yo le regreso la sonrisa y pienso Sasuke Uchiha, bonito nombre , me gusta.

Continuará!

 ** _Hola, es la primera vez que escribo un fic, dejen sus comentarios con sus opiniones son bien recibidas._**

 ** _Actualizaré cada semana!_**


	2. CASUAL

**CAPÍTULO Il "Casual"**

Actualmente tengo una algo casual con Neji Hyuga el heredero de las empresas más importante del país, estipulamos que si alguno de los dos se llegará enamorar de alguien más inmediatamente dejariamos esto,para no hacerle daño a ningún tercero, se podría decir que este Neji es un pilar muy importante para mi vida , me ayudo a levartar cada pedazo de mi corazón , todo esto comenzó en una fiesta de mi querida amiga Ino, hubo un buen ambiente, buena música y una excelente compañía Neji se me acerco , yo estaba tomada pero lo suficientemente cuerda , vi esos hermosos ojos perlas, Neji se sonrojo jamás había estado tan cerca de él y le dije : no me culpes de besarte, Es culpa del alcohol, el sólo respondió : ¿ Qué no te culpe de qué? No continuó la pregunta por que mis labios ya habían ido por su objetivo , me respondió el beso con delicadeza y ternura puso la mano en mi mejilla y se separo de mí.

Pov Neji

Fui a la Fiesta de Ino Yamanaka por que mi tío me obligo a compañar a mi prima Hinata, llegamos a la fiesta le dije a mi prima que no iba a estar de su niñero y que se hiciera responsable de sus actos , que no bebiera demás y que me avisará cuando ya sea hora de irnos , mi prima se sorprendió al oirme en verdad pensaba que iba a estar cuidandola, me sonrió y me dijo: Gracias Neji , Naruto te lo agradecerá , le respondí no ,corrección yo le agradezco que salga contigo , Hinata frunce el seño , grosero ya me voy, le respondo cuídate .

Llego al centro de la casa la fiesta está más prendida que nada, pero veo a una cierta pelirosa sentada bebiendo algo , si no la conociera diría que esta ahogando sus penas, pero como se que es Sakura Haruno, me acerco y le digo lo que había pensado , ella me sonrie con esa sonrisa que le caracteriza yo no sufro por amor, le respondo ahora dilo sin llorar, ella me mira a los ojos, tiene unos ojos tan bonitos que creo que me perdí en ellos , me transmitían muchas cosas pero no estaba el brillo que siempre tenía, me dijo algo , no lo alcance a escuchar todo,cuando siento los labios más exquisitos del mundo, al principio siento que fui algo torpe con ella , quería que se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella , pero cuando me percate de su estado, puse mi mano en su mejilla y me separe de ella , vi esos ojos desconcertados, vi como ella bajaba la mirada como si ella se sintiera no ser lo suficiente para mi , alce su quijada para que me mirara , me acerqué a su oído y le dije , No es que no quiera continuar , pero en el estado que estas te puedes arrenpetir después, yo no quiero que eso suceda, ella confundida me sonrie y me dice: Gracias! Se levanto y me dio un beso en la frente como despedida su madre ya había llegado por ella , sabía perfectamente que ese beso no iba a quedar solamente aquí , Hinata me jala, para avisarme que ya era hora para irnos, cuando veo que se esta riendo, la veo y le pregunto que están gracioso, me señala tú frente, me quedé pensando mi frente, nos despedidos de Ino , llegamos a mi casa, subo a mi habitación y veo en el espejo lo que se refería esta Hina, me puse rojo al recordar porque mi tío me dio una charla antes de subir a mi habitación sobre que tenemos que cuidar la imagen y sus cosas , ya veo a que se refería.

Sakura Haruno espero verte pronto.

 _Continuará_.

 _subí la continuación antes de lo acordado,dejen sus comentarios los tomaré en cuenta._


	3. Capítulo III

Tengo una semana de retraso, eso es algo que realmente me preocupa soy muy exacta no quiero pensar que sea lo que más temo, estar embarazada y lo peor de todo que sea un embarazo, donde no hay una relación hablaré con Neji y veremos que hacemos.

Cite a Neji en en lugar de siempre, que es una habitación de un hotel para que todo sea discreto y no sospechen de nosotros al parecer él también tiene algo que decirme.

Llegué un poquito tarde estaba realmente nerviosa a la reacción de él, se encontraba sentado en el sofá tomando un trago de tequilo se veía tan guapo como siempre. Me acerqué a él y me dio um beso y me señaló que me sentará y le dije:

Qué es lo qué quieres decirme?

El me miro y dijo: que esto terminó, Sakura

Las lágrimas cayeron sin darme cuenta, no sabía por que lloraba, si por que el futuro padre de mi hijo estaba terminando algo que realmente jamás empezo o por que no creía que el pronunciará esas palabras.

Le susurre que me dijera el porqué?

Él ojiperla respondió:

No hagas las cosas más difíciles y acepta lo inevitable, reconozco que pasamos momentos inolvidables pero solo queda ahí, conocí a una chica linda se llama Tenten Ama están encantadora me voy a casar con ella en un mes, me enamoré como un loco de ella.

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas con coraje, ya no había ni un rastro de tristeza.

Y lo miro con esos ojos tan verdes llenos de furia y dijo :

Querido y el amor que me jurabas tener ¿ Dónde quedó?

Se sorprendió del cambio de la pelirosa, el pensaba que con lo que acababa de decir era suficiente para que Sakura dejará la habitación.

Él susurro: las cosas cambian,no puedo estar con una mujer como tú.

Como yo? Es lo que su mente repetía, de inmediato respondió: qué tiene ella ?

La miro y sonrió, todo lo que un hombre pueda pedir, no se compara contigo Sakura son muy distintas y por eso llegue a la conclusión de que nunca hubo amor entre nosotros, sólo era algo placentero que disfrutábamos los dos y ya. Eres buena ,no me gusta verte llorar.

Tuvo el cinismo de decir que no le gusta verme llorar cuando el fue causante de mis lágrimas, pero no lo culpo , la culpa de todo es mía por sentir cosas que no debieran.

Lo mire y le dije: Neji, Te amo gracias por todo el tiempo que me diste algo que no concuerdo contigo al decir que lo nuestro fue algo placentero, yo no lo vi así y no le veré así, te dejo ir y sé feliz con ella, le dio un beso y se fue de ahí.

Fueron las palabras más valientes que haya dicho en su vida, pero no iba a permitir que Neji se detuviera por ella, solo por sentir lástima , pero Dios, Sakura tienes un problema que vas hacer con la criatura que llevas en tu estómago, en que cabeza cabe no decirle a Neji, siendo realista él tenía que responder por sus actos pese a quién le pese.

Y ahora qué camino tomaré ?

-Depende de dónde quieras ir ? Respondió, un hombre apuesto de cabello negro y ojos negros.

 _Perdón por la tardanza, pero el mes pasado fue muy duro para mi y mi familia, falleció un familiar cercano y siendo honesta no tenía ánimos para escribir, espero sus comentarios está historias esta tomando camino, espero que sean pacientes por lo que viene._


End file.
